Not Alone
by LittleLouiseeee
Summary: Danny realizes his love for Dougie after dougie had committed suicide...but is it to late for Danny to find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Leave Me**

**By PoynterPrincessLouise**

**23 March 2013**

**22:35:03**

**Chapter One**

I left early, I left one of my bestfriends funerals early because the pain had grown into numbness and no one could shake me from my trance not Tom not Harry not even Georgia could snap me out of it and i knew none of them could because there was only one person for sure could un nubm me.

Dougie's voice is the only voic that could comfort me now but i know that's a voice i will never hear again, Never seeing his smile or his lips moving as he sings and laughs at my crappy jokes such a young vibrant boy who was ripped from life too soon from deep depression.

We have been in a band for three years we where reaching greatness but in dougie's eyes he was the ugly one of the group the skinny greasy boy that no one knew or paid attention to he thought it was all about me harry and tom as we often went out on wild nights out that he was too young to go on, He grew sad so so sad because he had no one to speak to about his past that we knew nothing about because we ignored this small fragile eighteen year old boy who was so scarred from his past it gave him nightmares that we where not there to comfort him after he had one and soon when we told him we where going out he flipped and vanished into his room.

We came home early that night worried for dougie and as tom and harry made tea i went to get him only to find an empty bottle of sleeping pills on the floor next to dougie's cold lifeless body.

**A/N- Okay its short for the first chapter but i will upload a couple of more times tonight before i go to bed as i enjoy writing :) x**

**Please Review this is my first story and i am just learning the ropes so if its bad i am up for som constructive critisisum****(Sorry If i spell that or anything else wrong i have dislexia) but please dont be mean x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Leave Me**  
**By PoynterPrincessLouise**  
**25 March 2013**  
**01:00:29**

**Chapter Tw**

I was only slightly aware georgia came home and i only knew she was there when i felt her taking off my suit and putting on one of my T-Shirts and cottons then helping me up of the chair and walking me upstairs to our bedroom and tucking me in but to me it felt like time was still and it took eternity to get to where i am now lying in a dark roon fresh tears rolling down my cheeks and my curls pressed against my forehead but it only took two minutes to get here.

It must be morning because georgia and tom arrive and open the blinds where fresh daylight floods into the room shingin into my tear filled eyes that had not stoped leaking even in sleep tears slid down my cheeks, Suddenly i am aware of voices through my ears but its hard to hear

"he has not moved all day or even said a word...i tried to get him to eat something around three but hebarley noticed me" i hear...georgia i think whimper

"i think dougie's death hit him the hardest they where very close" it must of been tom talking this time

A noise must of slipped from my mouth because their heads turn to me and slowly they walk over and kneel beside the bed

"baby are you okay" georgia asks but i close my eyes and whimper feeling more tears stream down my cheeks and somehow i manage to shake my numb head

"danny mate its tom its going to work out i promise but you have to stay strong for doug" tom whispers to me and i can feel one of his own tears drip onto my hand

"i...i feel so ..nu..numb...m...my..." i try to say but burst into hysteric sobs and i can feel tears on my forehead

"h...he...cant...b...be...g..gone" i sob letting all the numbness vanish and letting the pain hit me hard and fast right in the heart and letting it spread to every nook and cranny in my body

"baby its going to be okay he is in a better place now" georgia trys to soothe me but nowhere is better than with us

"NO HE IS NOT HE SHOULD BE HERE SAFE WITH ME TOM AND HARRY NOT BERRIED 6 FEET UNDERGROUND LYING COLD AND STIFF IN A WOODEN BOX NAILED SHUT!" i scream mostly to myelf than to anyone else

"HE CANT BE LOVED UNDERGROUND HE COULD BE LOVED HERE WITH US FOREVER AND EVER BUT I WAS TO STUPID AND THOUGHTLESS TO SEE THE PAIN IN HIS EYES" i sob again while tom and georgia stay quiet letting me get it out of me

"WE IGNORED HIM HE WAS HURTING WE COULD OF HELPED HIM GET THROUGH IT HE WAS GOT BULLIED HE CUT HIMSELF AND WAS SLOWLY STARVING HIMSELF AND WE SAT BY AND WENT OUT DRINKING AND HAVING A FUCKING GOOD TIME WHILE HE WAS AT HOME ALONE WITH NO ONE TO TALK TO WHY DOUGIE WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING I COULD OF HELPED YOU I LOVE YOU AND I JUST WANT YOU BACK WITH US!" i scream to the walls suddenly thrashing out and knocking everything off the bedside table making the glass bowl lamp and alarm clock smash on the ground loudly

"WHY DOUGIE WHY I JUST WANT YOU BACK WE LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE DOUGIE OH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO WHY DID YOU DIE NO NO NO NO NO I WANT YOU BACK DOUGIE!" i cry then i stop and relise what i have just said

"i love dougie..." i whisper to myself

**A/N Maaaan i just relised from my planning this story will only be about seven chapters :(**  
**I will try to add more things into the chapters now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Leave Me**

**By PoynterPrincessLouise**

**26 March 2013**

**01:09:14**

**Chapter Three**

Dougie has been dead for 6 months now and i have done nothing but get worse and i am now confined bed by the band doctor and i am being nursed by giovanna izzy and Georgia Georgia has excepted my love for Dougie saying she somewhat knew something was blooming between us two and she secretly knew that i would realize i loved Dougie and now we are friends because both of us did not want to loose touch.

I can feel someone brushing my hair that has grown week to the medication tom and harry where instructed on giving me but let me tell you i am refusing to take any of it.

"danny you know dougie wont like seeing you like this" jazzie dougie's little sister whispers to me, she also has been coming round she even has a room in the house because she dose not want to leave me and i dont want her to leave she reminds me of dougie and i feel somewhat comforted by her company,she is the only one i will speak to now because of that reason and because she is the only one who dose not go on and on about him being in a better place and misses him as much as i do

"Jazzie i know he wont but i feel so defeted its the fact the last thing i said to him was a half drunk goodbye and what he said to me was sorry but fuck off" i whisper back to jazzie and i feel a painful tears slide down my cheeks

"oh danny please dont cry" jazzie whispers and lies down beside me and snuggles up into a ball resting her head on my shoulder so i wrap a supportive arm around her "you know when you cry i cry" she mumbles against my shoulder and i can feel her tears soak through my t-shirt

"i know jazzie but it hurts" i say to her, Jazzie is only sixteen but she is so wize for her age that it feels like i am speaking to a wize old woman but caring for a small wounded baby bird at the same time

"when you hurt i hurt danny...you are like a brother to me now dan dan" she replys and i play with a strand of her light brown/blonde hair the same coulour dougie has oh wait had... that is laying down to her elbows a little bit messy as she just got up

"go to sleep jaz you need it sweety" i say and pull a blanket up around her to make sure she is warm and safe

"you go to sleep too dan dan you look super tired" she whispers and in moments she is sound asleep so i close my eyes and enjoy the heat of another body close to mine suddenly relising how starved i am for human comfort and i fall into a gentle sleep

**Tom's POV**

When i get home with more of danny's medacation and some orange juice i notice how quiet the house is and i begin to worry because usually danny and jazzie would be awake and i could hear danny talking because the only time he speaks to us is when he tries to denie that he needs help, but the house is so quiet and still almos peaceful and whole but i have no idea why...

"Jazz...Jazzie are you in?" i call but there is no answer so i put the things down on the counter and tiptoe up to jazzie's room to find it empty and the door open a jar and i begin to get confused until i see danny's door open so i cross over to the door and open it to find danny and jazzie snuggled up under the covers sound asleep and this makes me smile.

I pull out my phone and without disturbing them i quickly snap a photo close the blinds and leave before one of them wakes up but now that i look back on them i could tell nothing in the world but maybe dougie and themselfs could wake them.

**A/N- i dont know if that is Jazzie's real age but i just made her sixteen so there is not a big age diffrence between jazzie and danny and you either could guess why or find out in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Leave Me**

**By PoynterPrincessLouise**

**25 March 2013**

**13:42:22**

**Chapter Four**

Slowly with the help of Jazzie i managed to get our of bed get myself dressed clean myself and feed myself and tom has been with me the whole time he even cancelled visits from everyone elses so i can focus on getting better.

Today i am going to the beach with jazzie and i plan to take my guitiar because i have not played it in a long time and slowly a song has been brewing in my mind and i want to make it real as the first song we releise as the very last song ever for the band because no one wants to carry on without dougie our rock my rock but now i have a repacement the only person keeping me on this planet is Jazzie.

I would be dead if it was not for her being there when i needed her she comforted me and woke me from the nightmares that plagued me those first nights that she stayed over at the house to now 6 years on and now we have moved from the McFly Mansion to a smaller house near the beach and now that jazzie has left school we are now together and i have never been so happy.

"danny baby it's time to go mum and dad are waiting" jazzie calls upstairs and i finish a page in my book that fletch my old manager gave to me to be published in our autuobiography

"i am on my way down i wont be long" i call down to jazzie then i close my book and put it back in its drawr almost completed enough to send to tom and harry who have both married to their long term girlfriends Giovanna and Izzy and from my last unexpected meeting with harry he and izzy had two beautiful baby twin girls named Alice and Bethany and one 6 year old Daniel, tom has his two year old Emma and Four year old Ruby and tom has been working as manager for new boyband One Direction whilst harry went on to be a very popular tv host.

Me well i released some solo songs maybe about seven and got four number one's to add to my number ones from mcfly and now i am working with my old time friend James from busted in his theater act and i have been doing some reality shows.

My eye catches a photo in the drawr and i pick it out to find the picture that brings tears to my eyes, It of me and dougie him only fifteen and me only sixteen on our fist day living together he is wearing one of his hurley t-shirts and his hair is sticking up on ends and i am wearing a terrible t-shirt with the words MAXIMUM wriitten in the front and my fringe is i front of my eyes bt its still the best photo i have of us.

I smile at the memories of that day and put the photo away just as my study door opens and Holly my five year old daughter comes bouncing into the room her light Brown/Blonde curls tied back in a bobble with only two curls framing her face

"mummy asked how long you will be" she asks and i scoop her up into my arms and her dougie blue eyes sparkle in delight

"tell mummy i will be down in a moment sweety" i say and kiss her nose then place her on the ground,

I watch her skip form the room before turning my laptop off and joining my family downstairs

"you took your time" jazzie says as i join her by the door watching her parents play with holly, i wrap my arms around the back of her and my hands rest on her belly swolen with my baby boy

"i'm sorry i kept you waiting" i whisper and kiss her neck making her shiver

"you are forgiven you have gave me so much that i never would of thought i would get after dougie died" she says and leans her head back onto my shoulder

"dougie has lived on in her though" i say and watch holly tire out her grandfather in moments of chasing after her

"they are so alike" she whispers

"and there we where thinking after those results we wouldent be having one but now we have two" i say and i feel a tear drip onto my hand

"dougie was here all along" she whimpers

"he would never abandon us" i say and she laughs

"good old doug" she says and then we stand watching over our little girl comforted knowing dougie is our angel

**The End**


End file.
